A Series of Events
by Kazerith
Summary: AU.SasuSaku. It started with Ino dragging her to a party. There she meets a conceited jerk, who just so happens to have a complex for saving ladies who have their car stolen. Yet, after their third meeting things start to get ridiculous.
1. The Party

**Not Beta-ed**  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

**Author's note: **So, before you read this, I'd like to point out that yes – I have **_posted this story before_**. It had been put on hitaus because of a failing plot line that I didn't believe was worthy of continuing, since it was just posted because I wanted to post something.  
Since it is for the most part, entirely revamped (except that I'm keeping the first chapter somewhat similar) I've decided to _repost_ this.

Sorry in advance for any confusion.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

When Ino walked into Sakura's room, she had expected her to be getting ready for the party they were going to that evening. Or, at least standing before her closet looking confused after realizing she didn't have anything appropriate to wear. You know, the usual.

_It was their ritual._

Instead, she found her friend sitting Indian-style on the far right hand corner of her bed, with notes and books sprawled all around her as she worked on what Ino could only guess was yet another paper.

So engrossed in her work, Sakura didn't even notice when Ino had entered her room. Instead, she leaned forward and referenced three books and a plethora of notes before returning to writing away furiously on a growing stack of papers.

'She works too hard,' Ino mused to herself quietly, 'Always trying to impress those parents of hers with those _ridiculous_ expectations.'

Sighing loudly, Ino cocked her hip to the side as she put her hands on her dainty hips and began tapping her foot agitatedly.

Even then Sakura didn't acknowledge her.

"What am I going to do with you?" Ino asked, more to herself than to Sakura as she walked over to Sakura's closet to pick out an appropriate outfit for a party.

Sakura giggled nervously, finally glancing up from her work, "Eh…hehe, not kill me?"

Glancing over her shoulder, Ino rolled her eyes.

"I'm tempted to at the moment, forehead," Ino drawled, "Just go get your ass in the shower. If you hurry, we can still be _fashionably _late."

"Sure thing, Ino pig," Sakura smiled before running off and escaping into the bathroom.

Biting her lip, Sakura stood before her full length mirror observing herself briefly as the water quickly warmed.

'_Something horrible always happens to me at these parties.'  
_  
Sighing wistfully to herself because she'd never really fit in, she quickly shed her comfortable and familiar sweats before stepping into the shower and quickly lathering up her hair and shaving her legs before washing her body.

Hopping out of the shower, she quickly towel dried her hair before wrapping a towel around her middle.

When Sakura emerged from the bathroom a mere seven minutes later, Ino was sitting at her vanity table going through her makeup and an outfit was laid out for her on the bed.

Examining it, Sakura tired her best to not gasp.

'_That could hardly be considered clothing… can't it?' _

Her ire was ignored, as Ino continued to studiously sort through her make up looking for something glitzy.

"Ino-pig," Sakura spoke quietly, her eyes glued to the scrap of fabric clinging to a hanger, "That did _not_ come out of my closet."

Ino just grinned, "Oh I know."

'Time to start pushing you out of that lovely comfort zone you have…'

"I'm not going to wear that."

"Yes, you are," Ino's tone left no room for argument, "We made a bet – that if you forgot about the party, that you had to wear what _I brought_. Now, shoo. Go put the damn thing on."

With a sigh, Sakura took the little piece of fabric with a wrinkle of her nose before heading to the bathroom.

'_So that's why Ino wasn't pissed,' _Sakura mused to herself, _'She wanted me to have to wear what ever the hell she brought.' _

Just as she was about to shut the bathroom door, Ino screamed before throwing a pair of silver stilettos at Sakura's feet with deadly accuracy.

They bounced twice before skidding to a halt upon the small terry cloth carpet on the tile, narrowly missing Sakura's legs by inches.

"Don't forget those!" Ino trilled, laughing merrily as Sakura glared at her before slamming the door shut, mumbling to herself about dumb blonde pigs.

Hanging the _dress_ (and she was using the word loosely) off of her towel rack, Sakura sighed before she resumed drying her hair.

When she realized that Ino had only given her a pair of panties, she was mortified.

'_No bra?' _

Swallowing resolutely, Sakura bravely reached for the dress before putting it on.

When she finished putting on Ino's _outfit_, Sakura couldn't believe it even counted as clothing.

The dress was navy blue and strapless, bearing her shoulders and much of her back and chest to the world.

The top was like a corset, with a built in bra that shoved her breasts up and created a surprising amount of cleavage; that fanned out and became flowy before abruptly cutting off a mid thigh.

Just below her breasts was a silver sash that tied in the back, making her look like a little pretty dolled up present.

'_Oh… um… yeah,' _Sakura thought, at a loss of what to say.

She was tempted to take it off, yet before she could put her other clothes back on, Ino pounded on the door.

"Get your ass out here!" she harped.

"Just a second!" Sakura called, feeling harassed as she shoved her feet into the dainty heels and opening the door just a scant second before Ino started pounding again.

"You look good," Ino grinned before dragging Sakura to her vanity, "But I'm going to make you look even _better_."

She was obviously pleased in her choice of attire for her friend.

With another wrinkle of her nose, Sakura accepted defeat as Ino pulled out all the stops to 'doll her up' for the party.

Falling upon her best friend with mascara, glitter and eye shadow, Ino gave Sakura what she liked to call… _the works._

'Oh yes,' Ino nearly cackled in her mind, 'I am _certainly_ going to throw you out of your comfort zone. That… or drag you out kicking and screaming. Whichever sounds more appealing at the time.'

* * *

"I'm taking my own car, Ino-pig," Sakura called as she walked towards her cute Baby Blue Volkswagen Bug before Ino could stop her.

Ino arched a delicately drawn blonde eyebrow before crossing her arms over her chest.

"And why is that?"

Sakura rolled her beautifully decorated eyes, "Because one – you _always_ leave with men. **Lots of men**. And two, I have school early tomorrow morning so I have to get home at a decent time. That and I've already been punished _enough_ this evening."

Ino shrugged daintily before accepting the answer and sauntering towards her own little car.

"The glitter makes you even prettier, even if you don't want to believe it forehead," Ino drawled, ignoring Sakura's glare before settling herself in the driver's seat and slamming her door with Sakura mimicking her actions.

Cranking down her window, Ino yelled out to her friend just a few feet away from her.

"Follow me, okay forehead? You always get lost and we can't waste time."

Mock glaring through her window, Sakura rolled her eyes before pulling out of her driveway and following behind Ino to what was supposed to be an _epic_ party.

* * *

It took them a total of twenty minutes to get to the party. She recognized the house as Naruto's, but it looked entirely different at night and with more than fifty people milling around the front yard, excluding the sure to be baffling amount inside.

It made Sakura feel utterly exposed and highly overdressed.

"Um," Sakura yelped as she clung to Ino's arm, "What the hell type of party _is_ this?"

Stressed, Sakura's eyes widened as she glanced around obviously uncomfortable.

Ino shrugged and grinned, vaguely glancing at the guys half naked playing football in the front yard showing off for girls, the kids smoking _something_ near the corner, and the loud music that practically made the house pulse.

"A college party," she answered simply.

"Oh my goodness," Sakura squeaked as she jerked Ino, forcing her to stop before pointing towards the multiple couples making out _everywhere_.

Ino grinned wickedly, "You seriously don't get out nearly enough forehead, it's _just_ a party."

With that said Ino quickly grabbed Sakura's hand and pulled her into the house before she could try and run for it.

Well, hobble, since Sakura had yet to master the art of running in stilettos.

Once inside, Ino promptly dragged Sakura onto the dance floor though multiple gyrating couples until they were in the middle.

"Where are we going?" Sakura yelled over the loud music.

Ino glanced at her, "Looking for Naruto! Gotta say hi right?"

It was then that she spotted her partner in crime.

"Naruto-kun!" Ino shrilled as she reached out with her other hand to hug him.

"Hey Ino-chan," Naruto grinned nodding at her and offering her a quick hug before hugging his girlfriend Hinata closer to his chest and noticing Sakura.

"Oh, hey Sakura-chan! Glad you could actually make it!"

His surprise made Sakura inwardly frown, '_It's not like I never go to parties…' _

He smiled at Ino who grinned proudly. They were always trying to get Sakura to socialize.

Sakura giggled nervously, "Uh, yeah. It's good to see you Naruto-kun, Hinata-chan."

She smiled brilliantly and both Naruto and Hinata nodded at her as they swayed to the overly loud music.

"Well," Ino yelled over the music, "We'll leave you two love birds alone!"

Smiling wickedly again, Ino hauled Sakura off before she could mutter any protests.

When they finally stopped, Ino instantly started to dance.

Swaying along with her friend, she laughed when Ino started to sing and throw herself away entirely to the music.

A little less comfortable than Ino, Sakura joined in hesitantly before the song changed and she recognized it as one of her favorites.

Catching Ino's grin, she let herself loosen up a bit, swaying suggestively to the music and raising her hands above her head as she and Ino began dancing back to back.

It seemed as if Naruto had made it to the DJ table, because for at least 5 consecutive songs, everything that played was up-beat and sexy.

Rocking her hips to a heavy beat, Sakura panted slightly from the heat as she brushed her bangs from her face.

Finally pausing to examine the people around them, Sakura was surprised to find they were in the middle of a group of guys, when she distinctly remembered Ino dragging them to a group of other girls.

"Uh, Ino?" Sakura gasped when someone pinched her bottom. He winked at her.

Ino pretended not to hear her, and began to dance even more sensually drawing the attention to her.  
Sakura was grateful when her best friend switched on her charm, winking at her and motioning for her to go and get herself a drink.

"Thank you," Sakura mouthed, using it as her chance to escape.

Quickly weaving and dancing her way out of the crowd, Sakura headed towards the refreshment table, only to walk away when she realized everything reeked of … something.

'_Do they have to spike everything?'_ Sakura grumbled to herself, disappointed that she didn't trust herself to drink.

It helped that she had little to no alcohol tolerance.

Feeling her feet pinch uncomfortably in the obviously new shoes, Sakura squinted around the poorly lit room against the flashing lights for somewhere suitable to sit.

The only piece of furniture that wasn't covered in people making out was a couch.

It was a little love seat, and she didn't notice until she was about to sit that someone already occupied the other cushion.

"Um, hi," Sakura offered nervously when the other person turned to look at her after she sat down.

She was struck with a '_damn he looks good'_ stupor.

The patron sharing the small couch with her was distinctly good looking.  
Even sitting down, she could tell that he was tall – his broad shoulders indicating such, and his casual black t-shirt revealed his toned biceps.

He was pale, a striking contrast to his dark hair, and his face held aristocratic features such as high cheek bones and a perfectly pointed nose.

_He was gorgeous _-

Mr. Sexy simply grunted before turning to look in the opposite direction.

_And obviously knew it. _

As soon as his smoldering gaze shifted off of her, Sakura found herself able to breathe again even though she didn't realize she was holding her breath in the first place.

It was embarrassing.

Fidgeting nervously with her too short dress, Sakura tried desperately not to stare and keep everything important covered at the same time.

"I'm not interested," Mr. Sexy grunted when he glanced back at her and noticed her fidgeting with her dress.

Sakura looked appalled.

"Excuse me?" She spoke, utterly bewildered as she glared up at him.

"Don't bother," he said, motioning towards her dress, "I'm not interested."

Sakura no longer cared just how good looking Mr. I'm-obviously-too-sexy was. He was an _ass_, and she'd be _damned_ if she didn't put him in his place.

"Excuse me, but who said I was offering anything?" She scowled her voice frigid as she pointed at him angrily.

He turned to look at her, his dark eyes dancing with slight amusement before he deadpanned, "Your attire does."

She huffed indignantly, "Yes, well I lost a bet with my best friend and she decided to make me wear this, and I was not trying to…to _flash you_. I'm trying to keep everything covered, you conceited jerk!"

She sounded scandalized.

Proceeding to hold one arm across the top of the small dress, she tried to stretch the fabric out to cover her more of her thighs.

She failed and tried not to gasp when the fabric protested and rose higher. Readjusting it to how it was before, she crossed her legs.

"Stupid Ino-pig," Sakura grumbled to herself.

Mr. I'm-obviously-_too_-sexy chuckled at her.

Turning towards him with another glare, Sakura attempted to reign in her temper and failed.

"Just who the hell are you?"

He shrugged, "I believe it's only polite to offer someone your name before asking for theirs."

Rolling her eyes in exasperation, Sakura put on a falsely polite smile, "Hello, my name is Haruno Sakura."

He smirked widely, "Hn. Nice to meet you."

Waiting a minute, Sakura frowned when she realized he wasn't going to offer his name.

Scowling at him again, his smirk grew.

"You," Sakura said as she stood and pointed at him, "Are socially constipated."

With that said she turned around with a huff and stomped off in her perilously high heeled stilettos, unknowingly giving him yet another tasteful view of her finer assets.

After separating herself from Mr. Jerk, Sakura had decided that dancing would burn off some of her frustration. Finding a suitable group of girls she sort of new nearby, she made her way over to them and they greeted her with smiles before opening their circle a bit so she could join.

Swinging her hips and matching their fast pace, she smiled when she felt the frustration start to leave her.

Raising her arms above her head again, and tossing her head back, she was surprised to feel someone move her arms to circle their neck and leaving her in a vulnerable position as he ground his arousal against her back.

Gasping, she tried to get him to release her but he held her steady.

"Don't be like that girl," he gruffed against her neck, his voice heavy with the scent of something strong.

"Let go of me," Sakura growled grabbing at his arms wrapped around her waist and attempting to physically remove him from her person.

Glancing around wildly, she looked for someone she knew to help her.

"Naruto!" Sakura shouted, waving wildly when she spotted him a few feet away.

His bright orange shirt was easy to pick out among the people, and she was thankful for that.

"Help me!" she screamed when she caught his attention.

Frowning, Naruto made his way to her and shoved the other guy off of Sakura.

"She isn't interested jackass," he growled, quickly grabbing her wrist and pulling her towards him, wrapping his arms around her protectively.

"What's up, Sakura-chan?" he asked as he released her, glaring at the guy as he stalked away, "Why was that jackass dry humping you?

Sakura shrugged, "I was dancing until _that_ guy decided that I'd… suit his needs."

Naruto laughed loudly, "I should introduce you to my friend Sasuke. You can drag him along with you to keep all the other creeps at bay."

"I can't do that to your friend," Sakura protested, "I don't even know him… and I wouldn't have this problem if Ino didn't dress me up like some sort of kinky present."

Her blonde friend rolled his eyes affectionately, "Sasuke-teme doesn't do anything but sit on his ass during parties anyways, and Sakura-chan, guys would still be drooling over you if you dressed in a potato sack… and Sasuke could get them to back off! Nobody ever messes with Sasuke-teme."

"Wonderful imagery," Sakura scoffed at the potato sack comment as she followed him.

* * *

"Neh, Sakura-chan," Naruto called to her as he stopped before a couch where his best friend was seated.

"Hey, Sakura-chan, I'd like you to meet-"

His introduction was suddenly cut short when Sakura screeched an indignant "YOU!"

Chuckling awkwardly, Naruto rubbed his neck.

"I see you've met each other?"

Sakura nodded and turned towards him, still pointing at Sasuke as she whined.

"How can you be friends with someone so conceited? I sat on the couch earlier because my feet hurt and he thought I was hitting on him!"

Naruto just shrugged while flashing Sasuke a grin over the furious little females head between them.

Sasuke smirked and rolled his eyes.

"Sakura-chan," Naruto tried to placate her, "Lots of girls try hitting on Sasuke. It's _rare_ when one isn't."

Sakura just rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest, "Well obviously, I must be an exception."

Naruto grinned again, as Sasuke smirked before chucking softly.

"Yes," Naruto agreed, "You're the exception to quite a few things."

Arching an eyebrow, Sakura tired not to be insulted as she scoffed, "Thanks for reminding me."

"I meant it in a good way, Sakura-chan!"

She shrugged, but didn't say anything.

"Sasuke-teme, would you mind shadowing Sakura for a bit? Some jackasses keep trying to get frisky on the dance floor."

"I don't dance," was his blunt reply.

Naruto rolled his eyes, "Sakura can teach you, it won't kill you to be social once in a while."

Smirking, Sasuke chuckled, "Why risk it?"

"My thoughts exactly," Sakura giggled, smiling at Sasuke.

"I believe we got off on the wrong start, I'm Haruno Sakura."

Sasuke briefly looked at her hand, "Uchiha Sasuke."

She nodded, and then turned to Naruto.

"What time is it?"

Naruto shrugged, "Ah, about one I would assume."

"Are you kidding me? I must have been dancing longer than I though."

She sighed loudly, and turned to face Sasuke.

"Well, this has been great and all, but I need to get going. I could teach you to dance some other day."

Naruto frowned, "So soon?"

Sakura nodded, "I have class tomorrow morning, Naruto."

He shrugged, accepting her answer, "Well, Sasuke-teme can walk you to your car and make sure you don't get raped."

Eyes widening, Sakura gasped, "Rape? What the hell type of party are you throwing?!"

Naruto laughed, ignoring her comment as he walked away leaving Sasuke and Sakura staring at each other awkwardly.

When Sasuke stood suddenly, Sakura openly gaped as he walked away from her.

'_He won't even walk me to my car? How unemotional can you get? What if I get raped?' _

To busy stressing to herself inwardly, Sakura didn't notice when Sasuke stopped walking and turned around to look at her.

"Hurry up," he chastised her while smirking, "Or I won't walk you to your car."

With relief surging through her, Sakura smiled brilliantly at the fact she didn't have to fight of guy looking to get into her pants as she tried to escape this hell house.

Quickly making her way to Sasuke's side, she latched onto his arm as they plowed their way to the door.

Glancing down at her, Sasuke smirked at her wide eyes.

It was obvious that she probably didn't get out much.

When they exited the house and stood in the driveway, Sasuke glanced around the street.

"Which car is yours?"

Sakura smiled, "A blue Volkswagen bug."

"You mean the one driving away?" Sasuke questioned, pointing to the only powder blue Volkswagen bug driving down the street.

Sakura screamed.

Stomping away from Sasuke, Sakura began to walk down the street the exact opposite way that her car had gone.

"Where are you going?" Sasuke called as he jogged to catch up with her.

Sakura frowned at him, "If I'm going to get any sleep tonight before finals, I need to start walking _now_. Otherwise it'll be forever by the time I get home."

Grabbing her wrist, Sasuke forced her to stop walking and placed his hands on her shoulders.

"Breathe," he instructed, squeezing her shoulders lightly when she refused to cooperate.

"Now, didn't you arrive at this party with Ino? I'm sure she can drive you home."

Sakura simply shook her head no.

"I'd be surprised if she hadn't already left with at least a car full of men by now."

Sasuke snorted before nodding his head, "Hn, did you recognized anyone else here?"

"No one that I'd ask for a ride," Sakura wailed her distress bubbling up again.

"Only Naruto and Hinata and they live here."

Grabbing her wrist again, Sasuke pulled her along with him before she could do anything irrational again.

"Hn. Well, I'm leaving anyways so I'll just drop you off at your house."

Sakura paused mid-step and smiled up at him.

"Thanks Sasuke-kun," she breathed, glad she didn't have to walk home in the dark.

He nodded vaguely again as he approached the garage and entered a combination causing the doors to open.

She could only gawk at the motorcycle he rolled out.

"Oh, um… wow," she squeaked meekly as she gazed at the imposing vehicle.

Sasuke chuckled before tossing her the extra helmet while he slid on his own.

Noticing that she had no idea what to do, he pitied her and helped her pull it on.

Slowly and deliberately, he got on his bike while she watched what he did.

Mimicking his actions, Sakura got on behind him and quickly wrapped her arms around his waist for balance.

When his bike roared to life, Sakura let out another squeal of surprise causing Sasuke to chuckle at her over the loud rumble.

"Oh my," Sakura breathed, tightening her grip around his waist with one hand, while using the other to keep her dress down as she rested her head against his broad back.

* * *

Sakura was thankful that Sasuke was good with direction.

She doubted that she would have been able to yell it to him over the loud rumble of his bike.

That, and she couldn't stop screaming whenever he sped up or took a sharp turn.

He did it so often, Sakura was sure he did it just to make her squeal.

When he pulled up along side her house and turned off the bike, Sakura quickly got off and fought to keep her sense of balance.

Loosing that battle, she fell on her butt with another squeak.

Smirking, Sasuke pulled off his helmet and set it on his bike before helping her up.

"You have your key?" he asked as she pulled off her helmet and dusted her bottom.

"Oh no," she groaned before running towards the front door.

It was locked, along with any other possible entrance to the house.

"What about the garage?" Sasuke asked when he noticed her desperation.

Sakura looked about to cry, "I keep the door that leads into the house locked."

"Afraid of home invasion much?" he teased, attempting to make the conversation light.

"Yeah, well you try being a girl who lives by herself."

Sighing again, Sakura pondered on what to do.

"Turn around," she suddenly instructed causing to Sasuke to arch an eyebrow.

When he didn't listen, Sakura huffed before sticking her hand down the front of her dress, right between her breasts.

Sasuke's eyebrow shot up to his hairline until Sakura pulled out her phone and quickly sent Ino a text message.

"Ino has my spare key," Sakura explained, "And hopefully she'll be sober before noon and will be able to get it to me."

She didn't seem to think anything of it as she shoved her phone back into place.

When he continued to stare at her incredulously, Sakura let out an irritated, "What Sasuke?"

Deliberately, Sasuke moved his gaze from her face to her breast before moving back up again.

"What? Oh! Ah, ha-ha I don't have any pockets, and that's the only place that I can keep my phone with me."

Sasuke nodded, "Well, what about keys?"

Sakura shook her head no, "Ino usually keeps mine in her purse, which usually always gets stolen so you'd think I'd learn my lesson by now."

Once again, she became agitated as she berated herself.

Running another hand through her hair, Sakura quickly wrapped her arms around her body as she shivered from the cool night air.

"Um, thanks for the ride," Sakura smiled pleasantly as she took a few steps back towards her house.

"Where are you going?" Sasuke asked from his position leant against his bike.

"Uh, I'm just going to wait on my porch until Ino comes."

"That's stupid," Sasuke stated as he pushed himself off of his bike and walked over towards her with the spare helmet in his hands.

He gently placed it on her head before strapping it into place and grabbing her hand and pulling her towards his bike.

"I may be slightly conceited, but I'm not a jerk."

Shrugging off his large leather jacket, he motioned for her to put her arms out before he placed it upon her.

It completely engulfed her petite form, and it was rather attractive, not that he'd ever mention it out loud.

Ramming his own helmet onto his head as he swung his legs over the bike, Sasuke waited until she was settled behind him and wrapped both of her arms around his waist.

She only flinched this time when his bike roared to life and sped down the street towards where she could only guess where he lived.

* * *

Reviews make me really, _really _happy.  
In fact - wonderfully constructed reviews make me update far faster.

**ps. **check out my livejournal if you wish to make a request for a story. :)


	2. The Awkward Inbetween

**Not Beta-ed**  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

**Author's note: **Well, this chapter is short and sort of a 'filler' chapter. I needed something to connect to the next chapter which will more than likely be the last.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Arriving at Sasuke's house, Sakura wasn't sure what she had expected.

From the looks of his bike, she had expected a pretty house or something – not the most expensive flax complex in the east half of the city.

Gasping as he turned into the driveway of the building, he navigated his way to the indoor parking to a space specifically labeled "Uchiha Sasuke".

Turning off his bike, it gave a low grumble before finally silencing.

He glanced over his shoulder at her, and Sakura quickly scrambled to get off the bike.

Stumbling again, he got off quicker this time and easily caught her wrist to steady her.

Pulling off his helmet, Sakura admired his hair and how messy it made it with pure female satisfaction.

It was sexy, and he knew it was sexy… hell he probably rode the bike to have the helmet style his hair.

She wouldn't put it past him.

Shoving his keys into his pocket, Sakura pulled off her own helmet, holding it in her arms awkwardly and not knowing what to do next.

Reaching up, she attempted to fix her hair, and Sasuke chuckled softly at her.

Frowning, Sakura grumped, "What?"

Shaking his head, he reached out and easily smoothed out her hair, "There," before turning around and walking towards an elevator.

"Come on, Sakura," he spoke, his own helmet tucked under his arm causing his bicep to flex briefly.

"Um, why am I going to your house?" Sakura called as she hurried up to match his pace.

He glanced sideways at her, "I'm not going to let you spend the night outside. It's not safe."

"Oh," she looked at her feet until the elevator opened and she followed him inside.

"But I don't know you," she protested weakly, "That's got to be about as unsafe as being outside at night."

Sasuke rolled his eyes bemused, "My name is Uchiha Sasuke, I'm Naruto's best friend and I attend Konoha State University. I'm majoring in Business and Politics, and I'm 24 years old."

Giggling softly, Sakura decided to play along with his game when the doors open and he led her towards the lobby.

"My name is Haruno Sakura, I'm also Naruto's friend and I attend Konoha Clinic – the medical university. I'm majoring as a surgeon, and I'm 23 years old."

Glancing sideways at her as he led her to another elevator, Sasuke smirked, "Do you know me well enough yet?"

Sakura shook her head, "Not really."

Giving an exasperated sigh, Sasuke pressed the button for the 5th floor.

"Ask away then."

Pondering slightly, Sakura glanced up at him before hugging his jacket closer to her, "Well, do you have a girlfriend? Or is she fine with you bringing random girls to your flat?"

Sasuke chuckled, "No girlfriend."

"Boyfriend?" Sakura ventured meekly, glancing at him from underneath her long lashes.

Sasuke frowned, "No. I don't swing that way."

Sakura grinned, "Okay. Um, you won't rape me?"

"It's not rape if the other person is willing."

Gasping, Sakura's eyes widened as she quickly made to step away from him.

"I was kidding. I respect women."

Still weary of him, Sakura accepted his answer and made her way back to her spot when the doors opened.

Grabbing her hand, Sasuke led her down the hallway to room 505.

"Hn," he mumbled, pulling out a key and opening the door, motioning for her to enter first.

Shutting the door behind him, he flicked on a light before locking the door and making his way towards the kitchen.

"Hungry?" he called, glancing through the archway at her as she stood awkwardly by his door.

"Um, yes actually," she grinned sheepishly.

Motioning for her to sit at one of the chairs at the counter, he quickly set about to making a quick meal.

"So, Naruto said that you don't do much of anything at parties. Why do you go?"

Sasuke glanced at her briefly over his shoulder, "Because Naruto drags me along."

"Why?"

He shrugged, "The hell if I know. Naruto seems to think I'm not social, so he makes me come to his parties. Each time he says I'm going to meet this girl – one of his friends – and that we'd hit it off really well."

"Oh."

"Hn. She never went to any of the parties, cause she was busy with school."

"Who was she?" Sakura asked, briefly disappointed that he was keeping his eyes open for a girl.

Sasuke shrugged, "I'm assuming she's you, because Naruto said that he had a friend who was defiantly making sure she was going tonight."

"Oh. I was never informed of this."

Sasuke smirked at her briefly, "I gathered as much."

Returning to his cooking, Sakura took a moment to observe this flat.

Everything was open and simple. The furniture was large, symmetrical, and masculine.

Few paintings adorned the plain cream walls, but each piece was placed deliberately and was breathtaking in their beauty.

"You're flat is gorgeous," Sakura complimented her voice soft as she began to admire the kitchen.

Sasuke grunted, "Hn. My mother insisted I decorate it properly."

Sakura grinned, "So you did this?"

He shook his head, "No, my mother did it."

Laughing, she accepted the plate of food he slid before her as he leant against the counter with his own plate.

"So," he drawled, "What time do you need to be in for your final?"

Taking a bite, she looked at the time on a nearby clock.

It was 2:30 in the morning.

"Nine-fifty actually," Sakura mumbled with a sigh.

The rest of their meal was spent in silence, and when she finished Sasuke took her plate and set it in the sink.

"Come on," he grumbled, leading her back towards his bedroom.

Briefly panicking, Sakura forced herself to swallow her nervousness and followed him.

She found him digging in one of his drawers, and he pulled out a small pair of shorts and a t-shirt before tossing them at her.

Catching them, Sakura smiled at him, "Thanks."

He nodded and pointed to another door in his room, "There's the bathroom, and you can take a shower if you want. I just washed the sheets this morning, so you can take the bed. I'll sleep on the couch."

"I can't do that," Sakura protested clutching his clothes to her chest, "Really, I'd much rather sleep on the couch."

He looked skeptically at her, but shrugged and moved towards his closet and pulling out spare sheets and a pillow before walking back out towards the open expanse of his flat, leaving Sakura to her own devices.

Walking towards his bathroom, Sakura gently opened it and peered inside with interest.

It wasn't disgustingly dirty, like Naruto's often was.

In fact, it was almost empty except for the bare necessities. Entering, she locked the door behind her and pulled out her phone, checking it for a message and frowning when none were waiting for her. Putting it on the counter, she wandered over to the shower and turned on the water and letting it warm up as she started to undress. Carefully toeing off her shoes, she set them by the toilet, and folded up her dress before setting it on the counter. Leaning over the sink, turned the knob and splashed some cold water on her face in an attempt to rub off some of the makeup.

Scrubbing until her cheeks were slightly pink, she was satisfied when the makeup was gone, and she turned the knob before stepping into the shower.

Wetting her hair, she grabbed Sasuke's shampoo and smiled when she realized it held a faintly masculine appeal.  
It smelled wonderful, even though she knew she'd smell like a man.

Squirting some into her palm, she lathered up her hair before rinsing it out and found with a bit of surprise that he had conditioner.

Applying a liberal amount to her hair, she opened the shower a bit and grabbed a washcloth hanging off of the towel rack before shutting herself in again and wetting the cloth before lathering her body with body wash.

Rinsing the residue off her body, she exited the steaming shower and used a larger towel hanging off the rack to dry her body.

Pulling on the large t-shirt, she glanced at the back and was greeted by the sight of a large fan made of reds and whites.

Shrugging, she shimmied her way back into her panties before pulling on the shorts, and knotting the strings twice in hopes to keep them on her hips.

They still hung low, but the shirt was so large that even the shorts were barely seen.

Glancing at her reflection in the mirror briefly, she towel dried her hair and desperately tried to not think about the fact that she was braless.

When she walked out, she heard him rummaging around in the kitchen and she quickly settled herself on the couch and hide behind the blankets.

As soon as Sasuke finished loading the dishwasher, he set it to run before making his way into his bedroom, "I'll wake you up at 8:40," he warned.

"Goodnight Sasuke-kun!" Sakura called, snuggling into her makeshift bed.

She heard him grunt, "G'night."

Smiling softly, she fell asleep and sighed.

* * *

At 8:40, his alarm sounded and Sasuke sighed as he sat up. Rubbing a kink out of his neck, he ran a hand through his hair before standing and making his way towards his dresser.

Pulling on a pair of shorts to cover his boxers, he grabbed a pair of drawstring pants and another t-shirt before making his way to Sakura.

When he walked out into the living room, the sight of her caused him to stop dead in his tracks.

It was surprising, to have a woman catch him off guard like that, to cause him to lose control with out even trying.

Hell, _she was sleeping._

Running another hand through his hair, Sasuke grunted, and concentrated on her face.

The fact that she wasn't wearing a bra, and was wearing his shirt, was far more tempting that the prettiest woman on earth.

Squatting down beside her, he nudged her shoulder, "Sakura, wake up."

She scrunched up her nose in obvious dislike and moaned, "No."

Chuckling softly under his breath, he trailed his fingertips across the revealed skin across her tummy, and watched as goose bumps formed.

With a sigh, she peeked open an eye to glance at him and she sighed, "G'morning."

"Hey," he grinned, "Time to wake up."

He handed her the clothes, and as she sat up Sakura rubbed at the sleep in her eyes.

Looking at the shirt, and drawstring pants, she sighed.

"Um, Sasuke?"

"Hn?"

"Do you have a … sweat shirt?"

He stepped back into the archway so he could glance at her, "Yeah, why?"

She mumbled something, and refused to meet his eyes.

'_He isn't wearing a shirt!' _she thought to herself, surprised that she had checked him out.

'_Good god, he's hot.' _

"Sakura, really, I can't here you."

"I don't have a bra!"

"Oh," he smirked putting the pan he was holding down before jogging into his bathroom.

He pulled out a sports hoody, that was from his high school football team that had "UCHIHA 56" on the back in block letters.

Blushing, she gratefully accepted it before making her way to the bathroom to get dressed.

The man didn't have any decency.

Checking her phone, she sighed when she realized Ino hadn't texted her yet.

Quickly putting on Sasuke's clothes, again, she shoved her phone into the front pocket of the hoody before making her way out to the kitchen.

She found Sasuke holding up a pair of pretty purple flip flops, "These are Hinata's. Naruto wore them over last week for some reason… and didn't take them back."

Sakura laughed as she accepted them and slipped them on her feet, "He would do that."

Sasuke smirked, and handed her a piece of toast, "Eat this on your way to the bike, come on."

With that, he didn't give her any time to protest as he dragged her along behind him to his bike.

* * *

"I wish you had a car," Sakura complained as they stood before _it_.

Sasuke smirked and shrugged, "I do, but my brother's borrowing it."

Sakura threw her hands in the air, "Just my luck."

He chuckled, "I'd still make you ride the bike with me."

"Why?"

He grinned wickedly, "Gets you to touch me doesn't it?"

Smacking his arm, she pulled the extra helmet on her head with a 'humph' before crossing her arms over her chest in mock pout.

"Give me your phone," he grunted, palm up as he waited for her to do as he asked.

Looking at him suspiciously, she pulled it out of her pocket and handed it to him.

He pressed some buttons, smirked, closed her phone, and then handed it back to her.

"Text me when class is over, you should finish about the same time as me."

"Okay."

With that said he got on the bike and waited until she was settled behind him before pulling on his helmet and revving the engine, peeling out of the parking lot and having the butler (and Sakura) yell at him.

"SLOW DOWN SASUKE!"

* * *

**ps.** I now have a fictionpress account, and will soon be posting things upon it, so check it out?  
And please make requests for _Flavor of the Week. _I'm enjoying the length of the short little one-shots.

Review please?


	3. Shopping with Sasuke

**Not Beta-ed**  


* * *

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Even though Sasuke drove like a bat out of hell, they were still running a bit later that Sakura was used to.

Sasuke was the kind of guy who was always on time… but it was always literally _right on time._

Sakura, on the other hand, was the kind of person who liked to be early and was habitually _at least_ 10 minutes early to everything.

So, when Sasuke pulled up to the front Konoha Clinic University, Sakura thought she was going to have a heart attack.

'_Oh sweet baby Jesus, I only have five minutes to run across campus to class!'_

Close to hyperventilating, Sakura leapt off the bike and quickly pulled the helmet off her head before tossing it vaguely at Sasuke.

"Bye!" She shouted over her shoulder, throwing her hand up in the air in place of a proper wave as she took off in a dead sprint towards her classroom.

Laughing loudly at the looks Sakura gathered from running, Sasuke shook his head in amusement as he revved his bike before peeling out of the parking lot and taking off down the street.

-

Slowing down when her class neared, Sakura tried to regain her breath as she pulled out her phone and looked at the time.

'_Three minutes, okay. I'm not late.' _

Standing outside the door, Sakura quickly fixed her appearance as much as possible before taking in another deep breath to calm her nerves.

Bracing herself, she pushed open the door and wasn't surprised when the attention of everyone in her turned to her.

It really was the first time she ever came to class … not put together… and almost late for that matter.

She had made it a habit of always looking somewhat professional when she went to class, for the sake of her professors.

'_At least I'll probably never see these people again' _Sakura mused to herself.

Sighing and running a hand through her hair Sakura hurried over towards her seat in a desperate attempt to no longer be the center of attention.

Yet, as soon as she turned her back to the class to sit in the front, where she always sat, she groaned when whispers of –

"Which Uchiha is she dating?"

"Sasuke was number 56, wasn't he?"

"How the hell did _she_ manage to get with an _Uchiha?"_

"She probably stole it."

- erupted all around her.

Ignoring the whispers, Sakura pulled out her phone when it vibrated and was surprised to get a text from Naruto.

"**just got call frm Ino. She has ur car. Txt u info l8er. Say hi to teme. ;d"**

Swearing loudly under her breath, because Ino would steal her car, Sakura shoved the phone back into her pocket as the professor entered with his arms laden with tests and answer sheets that he immediately started to hand out.

'_Woopiee.' _She thought to herself agitatedly.

"No talking, no texting, no phones, no cheating, no sex. Just do the damn test, you all know the drill," Mr. Takahiro grunted, causing the entire class to giggle and snicker before quieting down and focusing on the test.

-

Two hours later, Sakura had finished two final exams and felt drained.

Not only had she had to deal with the exam, but she had to deal with whispers from practically everyone wondering how she 'hooked up with Sasuke' and 'how much she had to pay him'.

Was she really that ugly?

Running a hand through her hair, she sighed as she made her way to the front of the University where Sasuke had dropped her off.

Pulling out her phone, she pressed the 7 button 4 times expecting Sasuke to pop up, but she had no such luck.

Frowning, she went to her contact list and started to scroll down from the top until she reached '_THE boyfriend_'.

Arching an eyebrow at the fact she didn't _have_ a boyfriend, she snorted and called the number.

Sasuke picked up and she wasn't surprised.

"Can't you save your number like a normal person? It took me five minutes to find it."

Faintly, she could hear him laugh and it made her frown.

"Really Sasuke, you aren't my boyfriend. Oh, and I found out who was driving away with my car."

Sasuke grunted, "Hn. It was Ino."

"How'd you know?"

"Naruto."

"Oh. If he's been texting you too, why would he tell me to say hi to you?"

"Hn. He's the dobe. Look to your left," Sasuke instructed as he spotted her and Sakura did as she was told.

She saw him lounging against his bike again, and she waved as she started to walk towards him.

"So," Sakura drawled, still on the phone, "Can we make a quick stop at the store?"

She saw him nod, "I suppose that would be a good idea."

"Yeah, I really don't want to wear your clothes all week. No offense… People just look at me like I've just had sex."

He was full blown smirking now, and she quickened her pace to meet him as he tossed her a helmet and she shut her phone.

"You wouldn't see me complaining."

Sakura paused with putting the helmet on and looked at him confusedly, "What do you mean?"

He shrugged, "You wouldn't be wearing a bra."

Smacking his arm, Sakura tried to frown at him but couldn't help but giggle.

"God Sasuke, you can be such a pervert."

"Nothing wrong with that," he grunted as he swung onto his bike.

Getting on behind him, she didn't press up against his back like she had done before, now that she was aware that he was aware of her braless-ness.

It was awkward.

Yet, the moment Sasuke revved his bike and sped out of the parking lot, Sakura lost all feelings of being awkward as she clung to him tightly, letting out a squeal when he let go of one of the handlebars to pat her arm.

"Put your arm back and drive!" Sakura squealed.

Sasuke responded by lacing his fingers through hers and holding her hand.

"We're going to die," Sakura moaned.

She could feel him laughing at her. The bastard.

"I'm not going to let that happen, Sakura. Relax."

"How the hell can I relax when you're driving like a speed demonwith only one arm? We could CRASH and DIE."

-

True to his word, he didn't let them die.

Sasuke slowed down so that he was doing something closer to the speed limit to compensate for his loss of an arm, but that did nothing to assuage any of Sakura's fears.

She had seen far too many bicycle deaths at the Clinic, and obviously, Sasuke needed some educating on that topic.

When he parked in front of Target, Sakura quickly hopped off of the bike and handed him helmet to lock away, eager to get as far away from _the bike_ as possible.

She stood about twenty paces away from it, and Sasuke just rolled his eyes at her, following her at a more leisurely pace.

Grabbing her hand when he neared her, he laced their fingers together and was pleased when she flushed prettily. It wouldn't do if she decided she needed to walk twenty paces behind him the entire trip.

Looking at him oddly, Sakura arched an eyebrow at him in a 'uh-hello-what-are-you-doing?' gesture.

He looked at her out of the corner of his eye and smirked, "Am I making you uncomfortable?"

Rising up to the unspoken challenge, Sakura lifted up their entwined hands and kissed his thumb.

"Nope, not at all."

Laughing, she tugged him along and tried not to think too much about how it was nice holding his hand.

Or the fact that he was about to buy her clothes and… other stuff.

Glancing at him over her shoulder, she couldn't help but admiring him.

Sasuke looked badass, it was simple as that.

It was obvious that he came from a wealthier family, with his name brand clothing and aristocratically straight nose and pale complection.

Yet, he contrasted that image by wearing tight back jeans with a blue v-neck, a leather jacket, and Doc Martians.

It was _sexy. _

She, on the other hand, looked like a bum today. That, or as if she had just rolled out of bed after having crazy hate sex that morning and he had ripped up all of her clothes.

That – caused her to blush and Sasuke glanced down at her, briefly raising an eyebrow before grabbing a cart and pushing it with one arm.

Rolling her eyes and dismissing her blush, Sakura grabbed the cart from him and led Sasuke to the juniors department.

Heading towards the cheap t-shirts, she began looking for something cute while Sasuke wandered off to look at something else.

"What size are you?" he called.

Sakura shrugged, "Shirts – I'm a medium, shorts I'm a size 10."

Finding three shirts she liked that were 8 bucks each, she was surprised when Sasuke came back with the cart and random items of clothes thrown into it.

Grabbing the shirts from her, he threw them into the cart as well before pulling her to the lingerie section.

"What did you get Sasuke? I need some shorts too."

He glanced at her before fingering a lacy blue bra, "Clothes. And I grabbed some shorts."

"Should I be afraid?"

"No."

"Okay…"

"Bra size?"

"Sasuke, I can pick out my own bra."

He rolled his eyes at her exasperatedly, "Bra size."

Sighing loudly, Sakura put her hands on her hips, "What do you think?"

Assessing her, Sasuke shrugged, "34 C."

Sakura blanched, "That's creepy."

"I'm a knowledgeable man."

"I still think pervert fits better."

"It does, I suppose… but it scares off the women."

"Why did you put your number under boyfriend on my phone?" Sakura asked suddenly as she began to throw some panties into the cart when Sasuke was occupied in a different isle.

He shrugged, "To be different."

"Kudos to you then."

He smirked, "Need anything else?"

Sakura looked sheepish, "Um, shoes? Toothbrush? A razor would be lovely."

Sasuke nodded, and led the way, "You might as well move in with me."

"Oh really? Why."

"Just because."

Sakura bit her lip, "I really am sorry about intruding. I'll pay you back once Ino comes back and I can get into my house and get my wallet."

Sasuke shrugged, "You don't have to, and I can just threaten to keep everything."

"Why would you want to keep girl clothes?"

"You'll need them when you come over."

Laughing, but rolling her eyes, Sakura let the subject drop.

Sasuke was hot, but she wouldn't date him.

He was obviously rich, and Sakura generally steered clear from rich types.

They were statistically proven to be more prone to cheating.

That, and she found it hard to believe that Sasuke would ever be interested in dating her.

"Do you want any makeup?"

Sakura blushed, "Well, I'd like it… but I don't need it."

Sasuke rolled his eyes, "Go pick out what you want. It's not a problem."

"You sure?"

"Go Sakura."

With no further prodding, Sakura disappeared into the make up section, and Sasuke wandered around grabbing a backpack, girly shampoo, conditioner, body wash, and deodorant and other toiletries he assumed a girl would need before heading back and finding Sakura debating over foundations.

Putting the stuff she already collected into the cart, Sasuke glanced around and started grabbing some random eye-shadows and eyeliner before tossing them into the cart and heading towards chap stick.

Deciding on one, Sakura put it into the cart and was surprised to find more makeup than what she grabbed in there.

"Do you really think I'll need all of that?"

Sasuke shrugged, "Giving you options."

"Hm," she hummed, "Here I thought you were saying I was ugly."

Rolling his eyes, Sasuke grabbed her hand before leading the way to the checkout station before he noticed Sakura eyeing the purses.

"You'll need one of those too, I suppose," Sasuke grumbled, leading her towards them.

Sakura disappeared in between the isles, and he found her debating over two huge purses.

"Which one should I get?"

He shrugged, "Both."

"I can't use both, Sasuke."

He grabbed them from her and put them in the cart, "But you can switch them out."

Figuring that was a good enough reason, Sakura conceded.

"Sunglasses?" he asked, eyeing another display area beside the purses.

Sakura blushed at how transparent she was.

Leading the way over, Sakura giggled as she picked up a pair and put them on.

"How do I look?"

She heard Sasuke snort.

Looking into the mirror, Sakura laughed at the ridiculously bright yellow glasses she had put on.

They made her look like one of those eighty year old ladies still trying to be cool, who managed to look like bugs.

Taking them off, she grabbed another pair that she actually liked and put them on.

Turning around, she saw greeted by Sasuke wearing the same yellow glasses she had tried on.

Clutching at her belly, Sakura burst into giggles and Sasuke smirked, putting them down and reaching for a pair of aviator glasses.

Putting them on, he ran a hand through his hair and Sakura stopped laughing.

_Oh wow. _

"You should get those."

He glanced at her, and Sakura felt her mouth dry, "Yeah?"

"Yeah."

Smirking at her he nodded, and put them in the cart before reaching out and grabbing the ones Sakura was wearing.

"Those were cute, we'll get them."

Blushing at the compliment, Sakura nodded her agreement and didn't protest when he reached for her hand again before leading her to the checkout.

The elderly woman standing there smiled politely, "Hi, did you find everything you needed today?"

Sasuke smirked brilliantly, "We think so."

Glancing at Sakura, the woman blinked, causing her to flush prettily.

"Moving in with your boyfriend?" Ume, or at least that's what her name tag said, asked politely as she continued to scan items.

Pulling his wallet out of his back pocket, Sasuke nodded, "Something like that, yes."

"You two make a very cute couple. Newlyweds?"

Sakura shook her head in protest, "No, no we've just recently met each other."

At this, Ume sighed dramatically, "Ah, young love, its wonderful isn't it?"

Swiping his card and winking at Sakura, Sasuke nodded his agreement, "Pretty fantastic really."

Smacking Sasuke's arm, Sakura attempted to hide her blush while refusing to look at either Sasuke or Ume.

Mock pouting, Sasuke took her small hand in his own and finished paying before waving goodbye to Ume and pulling Sakura along behind him.

Once they were safely outside, Sakura gathered the nerve to look at Sasuke again.

"That was awkward."

"I thought it was rather funny."

"I'm surprised you didn't say we were married, and I was just in denial."

"That would have looked weird; besides, you were acting like the cute shy new girlfriend."

"Oh really?"

"Yes, and because you did I'm just going to keep you forever."

Recognizing his teasing tone, Sakura rolled her eyes and pinched his bicep, "I'd like to see you try."

Grinning wickedly, Sasuke stopped by his bike and pulled out the backpack and started shoving purchases in it.

"Shouldn't be to hard. You haven't seen me naked yet."

Gasping indignantly, Sasuke ignored her as she made a scene and instead focused on the task of making all her purchases fit.

"Next time I take you shopping I'll have to bring the car."

Sakura still looked indignant, "There won't be a next time!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes as he shoved her helmet on her head, "If you say so. We have to go grocery shopping tomorrow."

When they arrived back at Sasuke's apartment, Sakura plopped down on his couch with a groan, and buried her head into the blankets left over from that evening.

She was still rather embarrassed about what she decided to refer to as the 'target incident'.

"Did Naruto tell you anything more than Ino having my car?"

Faintly, she heard Sasuke grunt from some part of the flat.

"Care to repeat that?"

"No, he only said she had it."

It was at that moment that the cordless phone rang, and Sasuke quickly picked it up before disappearing back into a small closet like room again.

Sakura just groaned pathetically from her spot on the couch.

"What do you want Dobe."

'_Hey, how's my Sakura-chan doing teme? You treating her right?'_

"Hn."

'_She nearby?'_

"Ah."

'_Oh well… whatever, what do you think of her?'_

"Dobe."

'_Fine, fine, I'll ask yes or no questions. Think she's hot?' _

"Ah."

'_Oh ho! Told you. Alright, um… think she's interested?'_

"No idea."

'_Oh, well. Whatever. You haven't been a pervert have you?'_

"Hn. When needed."

'_Teme! What did I tell you about scaring away the ladies?' _

Sasuke ignored the question and continued sorting Sakura's clothes that needed to be washed, smirking when he came across the lingerie.

'_Teme! Are you even listening to me?'_

"Not really."

'_Why the hell not?'_

Sasuke sighed, "Sakura wants to know what's going on with her car."

'_Oh! Yeah, Ino like took off in it with a group of guys I guess. They made it about halfway across the continent by the time they got sober. Something about an epic beach party? On the East Coast. Anyways… she said to tell Sakura-chan that she'd be back in about a week. But, Hina and I have to drive up there and pick her up." _

"She's going to be pissed."

'_Yeah, I realize that. Be nice though won't you? Sakura doesn't handle stress well." _

"Hn. So I've gathered."

'_And I swear to Kami-sama, if you knock Sakura-chan up I'll beat your face in." _

"Hn."

"Sasuke?"

'_Ohh, the lover is calling. I'll talk to you later."_

"Hn."

Hanging up the phone, he left the small laundry room and found Sakura pathetically sprawled across his couch.

"Was that Naruto?"

"Hn. Ino took your car to some beach party."

"Oh. I'm not surprised."

"Across half the continent."

"The bitch is going to pay for my oil change," she grumbled.

Rolling her eyes, she moved her legs and Sasuke sat down.

"When is she going to be back?"

He shrugged, "About a week from now?"

"Well. Um…" she paused awkwardly.

"You'll stay here."

"Are you sure Sasuke-kun?"

Standing up and heading towards the kitchen, Sasuke smirked, "Really, I don't mind having a pretty girl living with me."

Swatting his arm, Sakura rolled her eyes and ignored his compliment, "What do you want for lunch? I'm cooking."

Shrugging, Sasuke walked over towards a desk that she never noticed near the large bay window, "Surprise me, Sakura."

Standing in the kitchen, Sakura decided that she really wanted to take the hoodie off. And, put a bra on.

"Sasuke, where are my clothes?"

"In the wash."

"Oh. Um, okay. Are there any shirts that aren't being washed right now? It's getting hot in just the hoodie."

She heard him shuffling around in the living room area while she found an apron in the cabinet, and was caught off guard when something hit her in the side of the head.

Catching the shirt before it hit the ground, Sakura glared at where Sasuke should have been, but she heard his laughter coming from the computer area and knew that he couldn't see her.

Glancing around the wall thoughtfully to see that Sasuke was otherwise occupied, she quickly pulled off the hoodie and traded it for the t-shirt.

It was exhilarating being half naked in the kitchen when there was a hot guy just a few feet away.

Pulling the apron on and tying it twice, Sakura grinned wickedly to herself before moving over towards the refrigerator to take stock of what he had.

She didn't know when he had moved, but when Sakura turned around to place food on the island counter where the bar stools were, she was surprised to find Sasuke lounging in the chairs and smirking at her.

"How long have you been there?"

"Long enough to catch your performance."

Stopping dead in her tracks, Sakura was alarmed yet tried to act cool as she asked him, "Oh, which one?"

"When you started singing 'Monster', and well," he grinned, "I'm sure you remember."

Placing his plate before him, Sakura rolled her eyes, "Oh shut up and eat."

When they had finished eating, Sasuke automatically began doing dishes and Sakura stared at him flabbergasted.

"I said I was going to wash dishes!"

Not even glancing up, Sasuke shrugged, "You snooze you lose."

Huffing, Sakura scrambled into the kitchen and grabbed a dish towel, quickly drying things as Sasuke washed them.

"When this is done, I've got some errands to run. You'll be fine on your own right?"

Looking down on her, Sasuke smirked as Sakura tried in vain to blow the bubble off that he placed on her nose.

"I'm a big girl Sasuke-kun, I can handle a couple hours alone."

Smirking, Sasuke shrugged, "Alright, just don't answer the door while I'm gone."

"Uh, okay. I wasn't planning to."

Pausing, she looked at him oddly, "Uh, why not though?"

Sasuke shrugged, "My neighbor is Naruto's uncle. He's a pervert in his sixties."

Shuddering, Sakura made a weird noise of distress in the back of her throat, "Ew. Okay, thanks."

"Hn."

Drying his hands on a towel, Sasuke glanced at Sakura as she tried to figure out where everything went.

"Just leave it on the drying rack for now; we'll put them away later."

She nodded.

"Your shampoo and other stuff we bought are on my bed. I moved some stuff in my closet and dresser so when the dryer beeps you can put them away."

"Thanks again, Sasuke-kun."

"Hn. Call me if you need anything while I'm out. I should be back in a few hours. I've got a business meeting downtown."

With that, Sasuke was gone and Sakura was left in a rather large and empty house.

She moved towards where he mentioned the laundry room would be and found the clothes were still drying.

Humming to herself softly, she turned on the T.V. for some background noise before heading back into his bedroom to sort through the bags.

Grabbing her toiletries she brought them into the bathroom with her, and began putting things away before she felt… something… shift in her lower pelvic area.

"Oh no."

Now was not the time to start her period.

Plopping herself on the toilet, Sakura groaned as she pulled out her phone and attempted to properly word a text to Sasuke.

"Damn it."

Not able to think of anything, she set the phone on the counter and began reading the labels of the bottles closest to her that she could reach.

Twenty minutes later, she couldn't take it anymore, and thus swallowed her pride and sent Sasuke a text.

To: _THE Boyfriend_

From: _sexay sakura [; _

Sasuke, are you busy?

-

Sitting in a large chair next to his father, Sasuke was bored.

Until he felt his phone vibrate.

Opening it discreetly, he smirked when he noticed it was Sakura.

-

To: _sexay sakura [;_

From: _THE Boyfriend_

Depends. I'm in the middle of a meeting.

-

To: _THE Boyfriend_

From: _sexay sakura [;_

… Well, um. I need you to pick something up.

-

To: _THE Boyfriend_

From: _sexay sakura [;_

Oh? And that would be…

-

To: _THE Boyfriend_

From: _sexay sakura [;_

Tampons.

-

To: _THE Boyfriend_

From: _sexay sakura [;_

Oh, shit. Okay. Just, give me a sec to get out of this meeting.

-

Nudging his fathers elbow, Sasuke sighed when his father turned his attention to him.

"My girlfriend is sick, and I need to pick up some medicine for her. Can I be excused early?"

His father narrowed his eyes, "It isn't that Karin girl is it?"

"No, her name is Sakura, and she's attending Konoha Clinic."

"A future doctor eh? Alright then. Your mother and I expect to meet her soon."

"Thursday?"

"I suppose. See you Thursday son."

"Hn."

Stepping outside of _The Meeting Room_, Sasuke sighed and ran a hand through his hair, mumbling various profanities under his breath and making his way towards the parking garage.

He had never had to buy a girl tampons before, since he generally didn't stay with them long enough to even get to that point.

And he technically only knew Sakura for what, three days?  
But hell, if he didn't Naruto would kill him and he didn't know when she was going to be able to go home.

Settling on his bike, he revved the engine, and made his way towards the nearest convenient store.

Heading back towards the hygienic items, he knew just where he had to go because it was where he frequently avoided.

Looking over the various brands and hell, sizes, Sasuke felt overwhelmed and quickly sent a text to Sakura.

-

To: _sexay sakura [;_

From: _THE Boyfriend_

What exactly do you need?

-

To: _THE Boyfriend_

From: _sexay sakura [;_

Playtext Gentle Glide, Regular.

… Or anything regular sized.

-

To: _sexay sakura [;_

From: _THE Boyfriend_

Why in the hell would someone need a super super large tampon?

-

To: _THE Boyfriend_

From: _sexay sakura [; _

I honestly don't have a clue.

Thanks for putting that nasty image in my head.

-

To: _sexay sakura [;_

From: _THE Boyfriend_

Smirk. Be back in ten. Unless you need anything else?

-

To: _THE Boyfriend_

From: _sexay sakura [;_

Nope. I've had enough humiliation today.

-

Grabbing three boxes of tampons that fit Sakura's specifications, Sasuke made his way towards the checkout and shifted uncomfortably at the fact it was Noriko.

_I knew I shouldn't have banged her at that party._

Resigning himself to the torture, he made his way to the line and tried to ignore her surprise at seeing him again, _buying tampons. _

"Uh, hi Sasuke-san."

He inclined his head in her direction, briefly meeting her gaze while mumbling and acknowledgement, "Noriko."

Smiling prettily, she began to scan the items, "Are these for you?"

Scoffing, Sasuke rolled his eyes as he pulled out his wallet, "No, they're for my girlfriend."

"Do you really think she'll need three boxes?"

"I really don't want to have to buy more anytime soon," he deadpanned.

Cocking her head to the side prettily, Noriko's lips pulled tight, "So, when did you decide it wasn't against your morals to date?"

Sasuke shrugged, honestly just as confused as she was, "The hell if I know."

She seemed to understand then, and smiled at him genuinely, "Well, get your shit together Sasuke-san. No need to break some other poor girls heart too, eh?"

Snorting, Sasuke shook his head, "The Dobe would kill me first."

Walking out of the store, Sasuke ran his hand through his hair and sighed.

He really should stop lying about his relationship with Sakura. It was hard to tell whether she liked him like that or not and saying it so much was starting to make him think it was true.

Pushing thoughts of Sakura from his mind, he got onto his bike and let himself head home on auto pilot.

When he got back to the apartment, he quickly let himself in and began to look around for Sakura.

"Sakura?"

"In the bathroom!"

Standing before the door, Sasuke shifted his weight awkwardly before opening the door and letting himself in.

The sight he was greeted with quickly diffused the awkwardness of the situation.

Obviously, the hour she had been stuck sitting on the toilet, Sakura had gotten board and found a way to … amuse herself.

"I didn't realize condoms made balloons."

Sakura flushed prettily, "Um. Well, I've had some time on my hands and figured I'd test my hypothesis. They make pretty good water balloons too."

Snorting, Sasuke handed her the bag and began to quickly back out of the bathroom, attempting to ignore the giraffe condom-balloon animal floating in his sink.

"I'm not even going to ask how you know that," he teased as he shut the door behind him.

When she came out of the bathroom a few minutes later, Sakura was looking at him oddly.

"Do you really think I'll need _three boxes_ of tampons?"

Sasuke seemed slightly embarrassed, "You never know."

"Uh huh," rolling her eyes, she kissed his cheek before settling down next to him on the couch to watch TV, "Thanks for buying them for me."

"Hn."

Despite sounding off put, he was smiling.

-

**authors note**:

So, thirty-two days left till summer (including weekends), when I'll be able to update more frequently.  
And, I'll find out tomorrow whether I'm Editor-in-Chief of my school's newspaper next year… So cross your fingers and wish me luck?  
Until then, I'm considering looking for a beta. Anyone interested?

Reviews make me _ridiculously_ happy. :]


End file.
